MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type
The MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type is a mass-production space combat mobile suit, and is another high mobility version of the MS-06 Zaku II. It was first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zaku II High Mobility Type was originally intended as a space use replacement for the old Zaku II, part of many MS development programs. Due to the cancellation of the MS-11 Action Zaku in favor of development of the MS-14 Gelgoog, the Principality of Zeon needed modern spaceborne MS as a temporary replacement. Zeonic company's bid was the MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type. The R-2 Zaku was much lighter than its R-1A predecessor, featured increased storage for propellant, and had extra armor on the legs. However, the fact that the R-2 used the R-1A's reactor meant that it could not use beam weapons. Only four units were produced before the MS-09R Rick Dom was chosen as the new space combat MS. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield ;*ZMP-50D/120mm Machine Gun :The 120mm machine gun is a standard non-beam weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. The ZMP-50D used a 100-round drum magazine. ;*Heat Hawk Type 5 :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. However the bazooka could only be loaded with a single round at a time, thus it had to be used carefully. The bazooka was front loaded which is difficult to do while a mobile suit is changing vectors. The bazooka could be stored on the rear waist armor while spare ammunition could be stored on the side hip armor. ;*H&L-GB03K/360mm Giant Bazooka :A large bazooka originally designed for use by the MS-09B Dom mobile suit. The 360mm bazooka is magazine fed and holds 10 rounds per magazine, and a single round is powerful enough to blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Cracker Grenade :Identical to those used by infantry, the cracker grenade is an explosive weapons designed to be thrown or launched by the MS and detonate after a set amount of time. The "cracker" breaks into several smaller munitions over a wide area. History The four units were assigned to Major Johnny Ridden (painted red and black), Lieutenant Colonel Gabby Hazard (painted orange and black), Colonel Robert Gilliam (painted blue and beige) and the fourth unit was given to test pilot Elliot Rem, which eventually evolved into the MS-06R-3S High Mobility Type Zaku. In the Spirits of Zeon video game, the fourth unit is assigned to Kurt Roswell (painted maroon and gray). Picture Gallery MS-06R-2 - Johnny Ridden's Zaku II - Boxart.jpg|MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) - Boxart Zaku-ii-hmt-2-gff.jpg|Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) - Katoki redesign Ridden-ms-morishita.jpg|MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) - art b Naochika Morishita Ms-06r-2-mg1.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06R-2 Zaku II Johnny Ridden Custom box art Ms-06r2-mg.jpg|1/100 MG MS-06R-2 Zaku II Johnny Ridden Custom Ver. 2.0 box art MS06R2 GundamWarCard.jpg|Zaku II High Mobility Type - Gundam War Card MS-06R-2 ZAKU Ⅱ HIGH MOBILITY TYPE.jpg|MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom) zaku 2 high mobility type.jpg Ms-06r-2 test.jpg ms-06r-2 zaku.jpg|Standard Production Colors References 1274103535-games-msv-91.jpg|Game's MSV #91 - Zaku II High Mobility Type External Links *MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type on MAHQ.net ja:MS-06R-2_高機動型ザクII_後期型